


The Trouble With Roommates

by punkrockhanzoshimada (tenlittlecock_bites)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, Pining, Rating to Change, hanzo is incapable of dealing with emotions, i would kill for chubby mccree, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlecock_bites/pseuds/punkrockhanzoshimada
Summary: Hanzo regrets letting Jesse become his roommate because the cowboy makes him feel really gay about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i love chubby mccree tbh

_Why_ did Hanzo have to wind up with _Jesse McCree_ of all people as a roommate? Sure, the other applicants for the spare room in his apartment had been even more deplorable than the cowboy (seriously, a _cowboy_ ), but Hanzo had not expected a strong attraction to the man to form when he had told him he got the room.

It didn’t help that as the weather grew warmer, McCree seemed to be developing a habit of wandering around the apartment shirtless. His torso was broad, with muscle rippling under the skin when he moved just right despite the soft appearance of his hips and stomach.

Hanzo often wondered if it was _wrong_ to want to fuck your roommate (one you didn’t even know if they liked men or not). He didn’t really have anyone to ask about it since he was new in town short of Genji, but he would rather go skydiving holding an angry viper than admit to his younger brother that he had any sort of attraction towards Jesse McCree.

Hanzo was wrenched out of his train of thought by McCree knocking on his open doorway, his usually very… western attire replaced by a plain black t-shirt and dark jeans, his hair pulled back into a ponytail. In his hands, he held a half apron rolled up into a rectangle.

“Hey Han, I’m off to work.”

“You don’t have to inform me whenever you leave the apartment, McCree.” Hanzo replied, returning his Gaze to his book, “I am not your mother, after all.”

“Well, I was just lettin’ you know in case you wanted to come by the bar sometime during my shift.”

Hanzo was caught off guard by the invitation, and when he looked up there was a hopeful look in those damned big brown eyes with their long, dark lashes.

“I will… consider it.” Hanzo said, and the grin it earned him had his heart racing and his mouth going dry.

“Can’t wait t’ see ya there, darlin’.”

\---

Hanzo was cursing his own stupidity as he walked up to the doors of the bar McCree worked at. He had two essays to write, yet here he was, hoping to win over his probably-straight roommate.

“You’re a disaster Hanzo Shimada.” He grumbled to himself as he stepped into the building.

The bar was actually quite nice. The lighting was dim but comfortable, oddly soothing with the buzz of conversation from the various patrons and music thrumming in the background, barely discernable.

“Han!” McCree called from behind the bar before the door could even swing shut behind Hanzo’s back, effectively eliminating any chance of Hanzo changing his mind and leaving after all.

He (barely) resisted the urge to scowl at the few people that had turned to stare at him because of McCree’s shout, instead making his way to the bar, taking a solitary stool as McCree sidled up to him with a crooked grin that was decidedly handsome as hell.

Hanzo hated him.

“Didn’t think you were gonna make it, darlin’.” McCree said, “What can I get for ya? ‘Fraid I don’t have any of that fancy rice wine--”

“Sake.” Hanzo corrected and McCree nodded.

“Yeah, sake.” McCree repeated, butchering the pronunciation with that damn accent of his, “But I’m sure I can find somethin’ you’d like. Maybe something as sweet as you.” he winked, and Hanzo felt the back of his neck growing warm.

“Just surprise me, cowboy.”

\---

As Hanzo sipped his drink, something with juice and vodka he couldn’t remember the name of, he watched McCree work. Something about seeing the cowboy move around behind the bar with such confidence, throwing out big smiles and laughing whenever a customer made a joke with him, had Hanzo’s heart racing and his entire body feeling warm from head to toe. He was determined to blame it on the alcohol, despite only having finished half his drink so far.

He found himself wishing he had brought something to distract himself with, instead of just sitting there drinking and people (mostly McCree) watching.

The lack of something to occupy his hands and mind has Hanzo drinking more in quantity and speed than he had intended, and he realized too late that there was no way he could drive himself home.

“‘Fraid I’m gonna have to cut you off here, sugar.” McCree said, taking Hanzo’s glass with a smile, the brief brush of their fingers leaving his skin tingling pleasantly, “You’re pink as a strawberry in summer.”

Hanzo hadn’t realized how warm his face was until McCree mentioned it, but was glad that his blush at the cowboy’s smile was disguised by his flush from the drink.

“I think I can determine for myself when I’ve had enough to drink, Jesse.” Hanzo replied, then frowned, “Strawberries are red.” He was aware of his words slurring, and silently cursed that fact.

McCree shrugged and chuckled then, a warm, low sound that had Hanzo’s stomach trying to migrate somewhere inside his throat.

“Just a figure of speech, sweet pea.”

\---

Hanzo stumbled as he climbed the stairs to his and McCree’s apartment, having insisted on walking up on his own (mostly due to the knowledge that if McCree had carried him up the stairs Hanzo’s heart couldn’t take it).

“Never woulda taken you for a lightweight.” McCree teased, easily catching up to Hanzo’s slow pace up the stairs, the hand he placed on his lower back to steady him was warm and gentle.

“I can handle my liquor, McCree.” Hanzo grumbled, secretly glad that McCree had his keys to get them inside, since it would surely take Hanzo an embarrassingly long amount of time to do it himself.

“Sure you can, sugar.” McCree said as he let them inside, hand back on Hanzo’s back.

As the door shut behind them and sent the apartment into relative darkness, Hanzo braced a hand against McCree’s chest, shoving his back against the now-closed door. He could barely make out McCree’s shocked expression in the dim lighting.

“What’s goin on, Han?”

“Shut up, cowboy.” Hanzo grumbled before clutching onto the front of McCree’s shirt, tilting his head up far enough to kiss the other man.

The kiss was definitely one sided for several moments, Hanzo just about to pull away when McCree’s hand was cupping the back of his neck, returning the kiss with much enthusiasm.

Unfortunately, Hanzo’s logical mind caught up with his drunk mind much too quickly, causing him to jerk away from the contact with McCree as if it had burned him, leaving the cowboy looking understandably confused.  
“We will not speak of this.” Hanzo said sharply, and McCree’s brow furrowed.

“Hey now--” he started, but Hanzo was already making his way down the hallway to his bedroom, closing the door firmly behind him and locking it with a definitive click.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took forever and sorry it's so short

Hanzo managed to avoid McCree for three days which, considering the fact that they lived together, was an admirable feat.

Three days before the cowboy cornered him, showing up after his 3 o’clock class.

“How did you know where to find me?” Hanzo demanded as McCree followed him out of the building.

“I talked to Genji about it. He stopped by earlier lookin’ for you.” McCree explained, easily matching Hanzo’s hurried pace due to their height difference.

“Traitor.” Hanzo grumbled under his breath, already vowing to himself to make Genji’s life miserable for this.

“We gotta talk about this, Han.” McCree insisted, interrupting Hanzo’s internal plotting for revenge, “You can’t avoid me forever.”

“I was drunk and made a stupid, impulsive decision.” Hanzo shot back, “And I was avoiding you perfectly fine until you showed up here.” which was only a half lie. He _had_ been avoiding McCree just fine, but the kiss hadn’t been an impulsive decision at all, as he had been fantasizing about doing just that for months beforehand.

“Come on, darlin--”

“Stop.” Hanzo interrupted sharply, turning to McCree, finally, practically shooting daggers from his eyes as he fixed him with a harsh glare, ignoring how McCree’s stricken look made him feel sick, “Calling me that. We are done with this discussion.”

\---

“I just don’t understand, Genji.” McCree groaned, putting his head down on his arm. He had gotten to know Hanzo’s brother quite well over the past couple week, the younger Shimada sibling stopping by the bar during most of McCree’s shifts.

“He can’t not speak to you for much longer. Not even my brother is that stubborn.” Genji said, nudging McCree’s drink closer to him as he spoke. McCree had gotten off about an hour earlier, and the two of them decided to sit and talk for a while.

“It’s been _weeks_ , Genji! He won’t even ask me what i need for groceries, just gives me a pad of paper to write my stuff on.”

“Hmm. Maybe he _can_ be that stubborn.”

McCree lifted his head from the table to glower at his friend, grabbing his drink and finishing it off.

“You aren’t very helpful.”

“And you need another drink.”

\---

Hanzo looked up from the stove as the door to the apartment opened, sighing at the sight of Genji half-dragging an incredibly drunk McCree inside before, annoyingly, kicking the door shut behind him.

“Genji, what did you do?” Hanzo asked, voice clipped as he went to McCree’s other side, the two Shimadas helping him down the hall to his room while Genji explained.

“ _You_ got him this drunk?”

“He was miserable, brother. His roommate,” Genji paused, fixing Hanzo with a pointed look, “and friend kissed him then ignored him for three weeks.”

Hanzo sighed, helping McCree onto his bed as the cowboy grumbled before grabbing Genji’s arm, dragging him into the kitchen,

“It’s not…” he said as he began filling a glass of water for McCree, “It was one kiss.”

“If it was that simple you wouldn’t be avoiding him.” Genji pointed out smugly, crossing his arms over his chest, “I know how you work, Hanzo. You’re going to ignore him until he gives up then wallow in sadness.”

“I do not _wallow in sadness_.” Hanzo protested, but he knew Genji was right. His brother knew him too well, something Hanzo will forever regret.

“Fine. I will… talk to Jesse.”

“About the kiss?”

Hanzo shot Genji a warning look before grabbing the glass of water, carrying it down the hall to McCree’s room without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also sorry they haven't banged yet. im the worst lol


End file.
